A Promise is A Promise
by Invisabell
Summary: Sometime after CTD: A villains attempt to turn a ranger evil, goes horribly right and ends in tragedy.
1. part one

_Warning:_ Character Death and Suicide.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the show. I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on. Big shout out to Justin who's letting me steal his, temporarily of course. I love laptops.

_Invisabell says:_ This is another one shot. BUT this one HAS A PLOT. It could be longer but I frankly don't want to write the whole potential story. One project at a time thank-you.

_Summary: _Sometime after CTD:A villains attempt to turn a ranger to evil. Goes horribly right and ends in tragedy.

* * *

"So let me get this strait." Karone said. It was taking all her self control not to use everything she learned as Astronema and kill the Blue ranger. "You just let Andros my brother walk out of here."

"No Karone I-" TJ tried to explain, but Karone wasn't listening.

"I have been looking for him for days TJ. I've called in military from both Eltar and Ko-35 to help me look. Karones voice stumbled and she took a breath regaining some of her composure. "There going to kill each other, don't you understand that?" She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks and impatiently wiped them away.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, years of reflexes made her whirl around to prepare for a counter attack. When she saw it was just Ashley. Her body relaxed slightly. After looking into each other's eye's for a moment Ashley drew the other girl into a hug. All thoughts of self control vanished and tears came. "Neither of them are going to die." Ashley whispered to Karone. She wished she believed that.

"I should have gone with them I knew something was going to happen soothing always happens." The words came out in a rush. Unwanted, unrecognizable to any ears but her own.

* * *

The monster fell to the ground. Zhane turned. He nodded his head in greeting to the Red ranger who stood crouched with the weapon still glowing in his hands. "Nice aim." He commented. He gave pushed the monster with his foot and chuckled softly when it didn't move. He took a step back took out his silverizer and shot it again.

It erupted in flames which died down immediately revealing nothing as the magical energies of the creature that gave it physical form in life, took back what was theirs in death.

Zhane in Ranger form took a couple of steps forward. Unsurprised and un impressed.

"You can't save me you know." Zhane told him loudly. "Been there exhausted all the options. Though I'll give you credit. You gave it your best."

The red ranger stood there. He shook his head, a slight movement that nearly went unnoticed.

"Okay then, what's your plan Dros. I know you have one." He said cheerfully.

"Do you remember that day on Ko-35?" Andros said conversationally. "You said you would rather be dead than taking orders from some…You'd rather be dead." He rephrased at the last minute. "You made me promise if it ever came down to it. If I was alive and able, that it would be me. You wouldn't die from some stranger after slaughtering thousands of innocents."

"Innocents" the other ranger snorted.

"It would be my hand. I would stop thing before they went to far." His head tilted up "I thought it would be harder."

"You want to kill me now." He laughed amused by the speech "and you think it will be easy kill I'm Zhane your best friend. I have been your entire life. Even if you could kill me, which you can't by the way. You wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Yes I can and I know that." The Spiral Saber appeared in his hand.

The blaster shifted in blade mode and he met the strike with his own. Zhane struck back hard, pushing the other ranger back. After a while he was too caught up in the clashing of blades to notice the red glow beginning to form around the saber until it was too late.

The Silver Ranger hit the side of the factory. His Morph disintegrated as he fell to the ground. He quickly regained his footing, back towards the wall.

The saber came towards his face again. He moved to the side.

In the calm that followed the strike Zhane raised a finger to his cheek and smiled when he noticed the blood. "You might actually pull this off Dros." He moved to get up, and was kicked back to the ground.

"Well I did promise." Andros reminded him. Moving the Saber to his left hand he took out his Astro Blaster. Zhane looked up at him from the ground His expression had faded into one of fear. He moved to get up again, only to be struck back down. His eye's darted left and right looking for a way to escape.

Andros let his ranger uniform dissolved in a flourish of red light. He stood over his best friend gun pointed at his head. Eye's met. He froze. He couldn't do this. That thing, in Zhanes body was right he couldn't do it.

"There's another way." The blond said. "Come with…" He was cut off the blast hit him just above his right eye. There was a small hole where the laser hit but Andros knew that the back of his skull was completely shattered on the other side.

The blaster was on the highest setting. That was how it was designed to work. That was how it did work on the monsters. He'd never seen the damage it could do to an unprotected human skull and he didn't want to. Covered in his best friend's blood he moved the body into a more dignified position on the ground. Then he closed the now void crystal blue eyes.

He noticed his hand had something on it not blood but thicker, something best left unthought-of. The slight copper sent that was blood, began to fill his nostrils. He looked at the wall metallic silver with a red stain, morbidly poetic. He tore his gaze to the ground. He placed a hand on his best friend's now dead face.

"Don't worry I'm right behind you. Like I promised." He took the Astro Blaster that was sitting in his other hand. His hand rose moving the blaster up to his temple.

Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

AN: It was originally Tommy and Jason but this just fit better. This ones pretty much the only team to wander around all the time. This makes the one on one fight concept more plausible. If it had been Tommy and Jason it would have happened in Angel Grove and the others would have stopped it. That's my reasoning any way. 


	2. Part two

Umbra said this needed to be better developed.

So I'll try, this was just a scene that flashed into my head and had to be written down to make it leave. I never actually intended to develop it into more, or even post it.

This is a few days after chapter one. Back-story will be told through flash back, _which is_ _italicized._

_

* * *

_

"_Andros, hey what are you doing back?" T.J. asked he was surprised when he saw Andros in the engine room. He was supposed to be on Eltar recovering from his recent captivity in Crinoirs(1) dungeon._

"_I just dropped by to pick this up." He lifted his morpher up to view. His skin was still cracked from the third degree burns he had received. T.J. couldn't understand how he was able to move the hand. Karone had an Idea he had told T.J. and he needed to be able to morph for it._

He managed to talk his way out of their quite well. Karone showed up a few hours later wanting to know if we had seen him. He'd taken off. No one could find him. He tried to explain. He didn't know.

He had been more damaged than I realized. Then anyone had realized. It started about six months ago. Zhane had been out doing somthing, I think he was jogging. He ended up getting captured by Crinoir. We saw him the next day. When we saw him we allknew what had happened. Brain washing. Coercion of some sort. We tried everything to get him back. Nothing worked.

When they took Andros we had been worried that it would happen again. We would lose our leader as well. Weeks passed with no sign.

WhenDECA pin pionted the location we went straight there depending on dumb luck to see us through. In retrospect itwasn't my best plan, but it worked.

_The heavy stone door was opened to reveal another barricade of metal bars. It was so cold that his breath was visible in the air. The aroma of scorched flesh hung faintly in the air. _

_He was curled in the far left corner. Arm cradled protectively against his chest. His head leaning against the wall eye's closed asleep. Asleep or unconscious it was hard to tell._

_He didn't react when the door opened. Ashley was the first in de-morphing she crouched to the floor. She shook her boyfriend lightly hoping he would wake up. He flinched drawing himself away and further into the corner._

"_Andros it's me. Were all here were getting you out of here." She soothed. The ranger didn't relax. His voice whimpered questions unintelligible to the rest of the people in the room. The yellow ranger had to spend at least ten minutes trying to make him believe this wasn't a trick. A new torture cooked up by his captures._

"_I need you to stand can you do that?." Karone moved over to help. Cassie and T.J." kept there Astro blasters at the ready looking out the door making sure. Crinoir or worse Zhane wouldn't find them unprepared._

_Andros leaned heavily against his sister depending on her not to let him fall._

Later on Eltar we received a full list on the injuries he had sustained. It was long. He'd developed pneumonia while locked up. It was minor, meaning non-life threatening.

He'd seemed okay; as okay as he could have been anyway.

We were naïve. The doctor told me; just a few hours ago actually that Zhane had been the one to administer the torture. Andros he- He hadn't wanted us to know.

Karone was the first to find out. She found out from watching the news.

The media has been having a field day. Two of the galaxies most recognizable ranger's dead, in an evident murder suicide. As far as I know no ones talking to them. Not us the Doctors or military. Still they report anything they can regardless of the accuracy.

Local military discovered him after discovering the enemy worksite abandoned. The bodies had been left where they fell.

The general of the Arrakian military, the system this happened in presented us with the Morphers when we arrived on the planet after receiving the official notice.

They won't work anymore. When you touch a morpher there's a heat to them. You can feel the power flowing under the surface. Andros's Astromorpher and Zhane's Digimorpher are as dead as they are.

There's a lot of speculation on why this is. I don't even know how the hell they found out. The IGN has been having interviews with experts talking about different theories for days.

A university Professor or at least the Eltarian equivalent of one has requested we turn the morphers over to him I have no problem with it personally, but if any one dose it's not happening. Judging by the way Ashley been acting with them I don't think it will happen.

_

* * *

_

1) I needed to make up a bad guy.

Please don't tell me my grammar is crap again. **That is unless it is crap again of course. **I tried I really did, being dyslexic is hard.

I'm also worried that the quality of this isn't that good. If its requested I shall atempt to write this again. Prehaps chronologically this time.


End file.
